Nocturno en Yavin
by Midgardian geek
Summary: La guerra ha terminado, el imperio derrotado, y los rebeldes (sobrevivientes como el escuadrón Rogue one) ahora pueden buscar el propio rumbo de sus vidas. En una de esas tantas noches de nueva paz sobre Yavin 4, un droide teme por el cariño de su amo, y su amo, por retener al amor de su vida. (RebelCaptain)
1. Chapter 1

**Nocturno en Yavin**

 _Efectuando cálculo de rutas a través de los principales planetas del borde exterior como parte de los protocolos y procesos de rutina… Noventa y siente, noventa y ocho, noventa y nueve …cien por ciento completados…. Calculando posición y nombres de enclaves y bases del ejercito de la Nueva República…Escaneando mapas estelares en busca de insignias de la Alianza…noventa y nueve…cien por ciento completado…._

La noche era una de esas tibias que poseían los largos veranos de Yavin 4. Era una noche joven tachonada de una nata espesa de estrellas rutilantes, brillantes como vetas de diamantes de alguna luna lejana, donde K-2SO contaba había, había explorado cuando servía para las fuerzas imperiales, cuando era un elemento más en las incontables filas del Imperio que gobernó la Galaxia con puño de hierro por más de dos décadas. Todo eso, según los datos almacenados en su memoria permanente, respaldada en lo más recóndito de su disco duro, aquello que escapó incluso a los formatos de la reprogramación. Hacía casi quince años de aquello.

"Droide de clase imperial, clave K-2S0, capturado en batalla por la Alianza Rebelde, puesto a resguardo del exterminio por el rebelde Cassian Jeron Andor" … Y a partir de allí dejó de ser tan sólo una cifra en el inventario de fuerzas bélicas, para pasar a ser un compañero…un amigo.

 _Llevando a cabo análisis de posibles daños y fallas en el sistema de navegación de la nave… Llevando a cabo análisis de prevención de elementos virulentos en el sistema operativo de los ordenadores principales de la base Yavin 4… Procesos cien por ciento completados…_

Cassian Andor había llegado a ser una familia, así lo sentía ─si es que una máquina podía cometer tal osadía: la pretensión de sentir ─ … Hojalata, acero, cables, sistemas, impulsos eléctricos generados artificialmente por una fuente de poder recargable, no por un cerebro o un corazón latiente, no por carne, sangre o alma…Es que se supone que la naturaleza misma de las maquinas las exenta de sensaciones o emociones pese a la inteligencia artificial de las que han sido dotadas… "¡Que la Fuerza acompañe a todas las formas de inteligencia!" Le dijo Chirrut Imwe la tarde en que, por ventura del destino o de la Fuerza misma, lograron escapar con vida de Scarif… "Chirrut es un amigo" … Lo había procesado en su memoria de largo plazo también, otro más, pero…el primer amigo había sido Cassian. Lo fue desde el día en que lo extrajo de las filas del Imperio. En ese entonces, el cabo Andor tenía solamente dieciséis años.

Su memoria registraba, concluía y cerraba protocolos de análisis y calculo en esa noche tibia y joven sobre Yavin 4, luna desde la cual habían estado peleando a muerte y sangre por años. Desde que lo llamaron camarada, le sonrieron, le hablaron como a algo más que a una máquina. "En estas latitudes de la Galaxia, la gente suele tratar con cortesía a sus droides". Lo observaba en los soldados y pilotos de la Rebelión, en sus oficiales de alto rango, y también lo observó en la gente importante, como la influyente princesa de Alderan. K2 había estado en su presencia algunas veces, había atestiguado las asambleas en la Corte de Bale Organa; había charlado (o intentado hacerlo) con el droide de protocolo C3PO, o con el droide astro mecánico R2D2 que siempre tenía tantas cosas para contar mientras que los amos mantenían reuniones ultra secretas que casi siempre les ponían los pelos de punta, así como a algunos soldados de la Rebelión cuando se hallaban en presencia de la princesa. Como a Cassian el día que, junto a otros rebeldes fue a recibir condecoraciones y ascensos, y fue promovido a Capitán, y pudo saludar a la bella Leia Organa personalmente al finalizar la ceremonia. K2 estaba seguro de que la joven dama había olvidado los rostros de todos los soldados en cuanto abordó su nave y se marchó, sin embargo, Cassian siempre habría de recordarla. Sentimientos humanos tan complejos que K2 podía percibir, pero que estaba lejos de comprender, mucho menos de compartir…Acompañar al soldado Andor, hacer amistad con él había sido una cosa, lograr empatizar con cada uno de sus emociones era otra.

─ Los humanos son demasiado complejos en sus procesos emocionales y cognitivos ─ declaraba en voz alta para que su sistema operativo tomara nota. Eso lo supo hasta que se le permitió convivir de cerca, íntimamente con ellos. Desde que vio a su amo cansado, furioso, triste o incluso jubiloso, como aquella recordada vez, cuando lo condecoraron capitán y conoció a la princesa de Alderan, y no pudo evitar lucir torpe, ni que sus mejillas se colorearan, ni tampoco, que el droide se lo cuestionara y preguntara durante no sé cuánto tiempo: ─ ¿Lo que te hizo sentir extraño ante la presencia de la princesa, fue aquello que uds llaman atracción sexual o sólo admiración?─ En momentos así, Cassian se decía a sí mismo que debió de ser más cuidadoso al reprogramarlo para evitar esas fallas en su sistema, para evitar cuestionamientos incómodos, pero al mismo tiempo, ¿quién no se sentiría turbado ante la presencia de la dama de Alderan? Su amigo de metal, asertivo como siempre, llevaba razón en ambos cuestionamientos.

Pese a todo, Cassian Andor y el droide reprogramado k-2S0 hacían un gran dúo desde años atrás, porque al capitán lo que más le importaba era _La Causa_ , ¡y al droide nada le importaba más que seguir a su amo y rescatador a los confines de la Galaxia si era necesario! Pero un día todo eso cambió.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto", lo había reflexionado desde el principio, desde que se enteró que la hija de Galen Erso ahora formaba parte del equipo… "Ya no seremos sólo dos"…. ─Creo que es mala idea…y Cassian también lo cree ─ por eso se lo hizo saber.

─ Cassian se comporta de 'esa manera`cuando está cerca de ella ─ se dijo a sí mismo mientras se preparaba para escapar hacia la nave imperial robada, bajo la incesante lluvia de Eadu.

Cassian la miraba de esa forma que K2 temía, un día no fuera temporal sino permanente y entonces su amigo de carne y hueso le olvidara herrumbrado, desactivado en el rincón de algún desván, cuando ya no fuera una de sus prioridades, como sabía, solían hacer otros amos. Por eso a K2 no le gustaba como Cassian miraba a Jyn Erso, una manera parecida a como llegó a mirar a otras hembras de su especie a través de los años… Jamás podría llegar a sentir nada parecido, pero sí entendía lo que ocurría …

"La especie humana, una de las más dominantes y tenaces en toda la Galaxia, una de las más complejas e incomprensibles, podía pelear sin tregua, conquistar poder e influencia, sobrevivir a cualquier precio, o podía dejarse arrastrar por sus pasiones e instintos" … K-2S0 lo sabía porque lo constató más de una vez. Lo vio con sus propios ojos de cristal templado y circuitos de luminosidad. Lo observó a través de los diecisiete, de los veintitantos años de Cassian Andor, cuando tomaba parte de las juergas salvajes de los escuadrones rebeldes en Tatoine o el Anillo de Comercio, lugares donde se ofertaba o demandaba la guerra, la sobrevivencia, la muerte…la carne. Y ante el testimonio sin prejuicio de los seres mecánicos, muy poco se usaba el pudor, por eso, bajo el voto de silencio que un siervo le daba a su amo, se enteraba que los humanos, esos mamíferos atados a sus instintos, podían llegar a arder sin quemarse.

Pero no era lo que Cassian Andor había manifestado antes, con otras mujeres, lo que inquietaba al droide, sino precisamente lo contrario: todo aquello que no había expresado su taciturno y solitario amo, ¡nunca! Hasta esos días aciagos cuando por ventura o tormento del destino partieran juntos a salvar a la Rebelión…y entonces sucedió… Pasó que a Cassian Andor y a Jyn Erso no los quemó ni el fuego cruzado de los guardias imperiales, ni el sol menguante en la playa, ni tampoco la ignición del infame reactor de la muerte. Los carbonizó hasta las cenizas el sentimiento y el instinto, ambos a la vez, con la misma fuerza y contundencia con la que, los siguientes años, la horrorosa arma masiva del enemigo incineraba planetas enteros. Horrores que, aparentemente, habían sido menguados, ¡y la Fuerza quisiera que para siempre! Que pertenecieran, desde el día en que Palpatine y la Segunda Estrella de Muerte cayeron, al pasado, uno que pudiera contemplarse remoto y sepultado desde el luminoso futuro que se auguraba para todos, que esperaba cada persona desde el instante mismo en que la noticia recorrió la Galaxia entera en noches y días de júbilo… ¡de libertad!

K-2SO recordaba bien esos momentos, fueron muy importantes, ¡pasaron tantas cosas que incluso halló dificultades para registrarlas todas en su base de datos a largo plazo! Pero lo hizo. Quedó grabado entonces el día feliz en que liberaron Yavin 4 y la Alianza la reclamó de nuevo para sí, renuentes de renunciar a su utilidad estratégica y a su exuberante belleza selvática, a sus noches variantes y mágicas, (que lo mismo podían ser incandescentes a la luz del planeta gaseoso, o profundamente oscuras, como cuando el gigante eclipsaba la estrella que orbitaban). También fueron los días en que Cassian y Jyn se volvieron inseparables. Ya sin el yugo de la guerra civil sobre sus hombros, se habían decidido, (después de cuatro años de "negociaciones") a entablar una relación sentimental abierta y declarada, (lo cual se volvió la comidilla favorita de toda la Alianza, sobre todo cuando los miraban pasear por los hangares tomados de la mano, al ámbar del atardecer), razón por la cual ahora el droide pasaba menos tiempo con su querido amo, ─y abofetearlo por despecho ya no era una opción, ser amigo de Jyn, tal vez … La joven capitana era una mujer noble y sincera, desfogar en ella cualquier celosía hubiera sido injusto, pero es que…K2 aún temía ser descontinuado si su existencia, una vez terminada la guerra y una vez comenzado el amor, fuera considerada obsoleta─.

Terminadas sus cavilaciones, K-2 hacía diez minutos que había abandonado las instalaciones de trabajo de la Inteligencia al haber concluido con su rutina de trabajo nocturno y se había internado por las veredas empedradas a través de la espesura selvática, después de dar un paseo de inspección, despedirse de los agentes que velaban hasta el amanecer el que fuera el antiguo templo Massassi, echar un último vistazo, luego emprender el camino a casa, como llamaba la vivienda que compartía con el ahora teniente coronel Andor. Él, Jyn y el resto de los Rogue One fueron escalando rangos dentro del ejército Rebelde. A Cassian, por ejemplo, lo habían ascendido a Mayor después de haber sobrevivido a la batalla de Scarif. El senado, los altos mandos y la sobreviviente realeza de Alderan, (que no era otra que la proverbial princesa Organa) dijeron que se lo merecía por haber arriesgado su vida para darle una nueva esperanza a la Galaxia.

Ahora, cuatro años después de eso, mientras sus pasos mecánicos se adherían a los adoquines del camino, K-2 iba repasando todos los datos almacenados en su memoria. Cuando el ejército de la Restauración Republicana retomó la base, dio libertad a los prisioneros de guerra, combatió y expulsó las cepas de disidencia imperial, y una vez consumado el triunfo, lo saboreó delicioso como era, entregándose a despilfarrar festejos interminables. Fuegos de artificio surcaron los cielos durante cinco noches seguidas; bailes y fiestas organizados bajo la luz del crepúsculo nocturno que pintaba decenas de colores pastel el horizonte, y así, y así hasta que la alegría se fue cansando, y un día de esos el senado provisional declaró fundada la aldea de Vornez, la cual alojaría a sus oficiales del servicio de inteligencia y personal médico. K-2SO lo recordaba nítido como que sólo habían pasado un par de meses de aquello, y en Yavin 4 aún flotaba ese ambiente de optimismo que inflamaba los espíritus de los sobrevivientes y los veteranos de guerra. Como ahora flotaba en la brisa tibia, a la que dieron tregua las copiosas tormentas, el perfume voluptuoso de las flores multicolor crecidas en las entrañas de las junglas reverberadas por la estación húmeda, por los frutos exóticos devorados por los rrunyips y las salamandras lanudas en las copas de los árboles que clamaban con sus cansinos aullidos confundiéndose con la sinfonía de los pájaros susurradores, enardecidos por la época de celo.

K-2 levantó la mirada y agudizó el oído, distinguió en la bóveda alta del cielo una tormenta de arco-iris, ─ una aurora producida en la inmensidad gaseosa del planeta monstruo que orbitaban cual parásitos, (ellos y las otras veinticinco lunas) desde las cuales se podía apreciar cuando su estrella causaba hermosísimos brillos irisados que decoraban los cielos por efecto de los cristales de hielo flotantes en la atmósfera─. K-2 se detuvo un instante: miró, escuchó, más no sintió u olfateó, pues por ley natural, había sensaciones reservadas a los seres de carne y hueso, un privilegio que, por un instante, el insigne droide deseó poseer. Encogiéndose de hombros, siguió su marcha por las piedras pulidas que seguían marcando el sendero, piedras extraídas de los ríos lunares plagados de salamandras mucosas, serpientes cristalinas, peces reptadores, anguilas y crustáceos neones que iluminaban con fluorescencia las aguas que poco después, había que cruzar sobre un puente ancho y nuevo, medio kilómetro antes de llegar a Vornez.

Vornez era, como ya se ha dicho, una aldea reciente de unas cuantas decenas de casas cóncavas de cantera blanca, construidas a la rivera caudalosa de las aguas dulces del Río lunar por donde, durante el día, transitaban barcazas que lo mismo vendían productos que transportaban personas, todo ello entre arboledas, flores y animales domesticados que conformaban joviales vecindarios donde hasta el momento, todos se conocían.

"¡Esto al fin es vida, Key!, ¡creo que nunca había sido más feliz!" Le había expresado una vez, demasiado sonriente y enamorado el teniente coronel Andor, (enamorado de la vida, enamorado de ella, anonadado con la inmensidad de la paz y la libertad, ¡durante toda la vida tan ajenas a él!) mientras miraba el atardecer, encaramado desde el balcón del segundo piso de la casa pálida como la tez de Jyn Erso, entre la enredadera de flores rosas como los labios de ella, y sus enormes hojas siempre verdes (como los ojos de ella) que ya trepaban hasta alcanzar el techo. Al escucharlo, al observarlo así, el droide no tuvo más remedio que contener sus sarcasmos, no era momento, ni servirían de nada… "Creo que lo hemos perdido ya, K-2SO", dijo para sus adentros.

─ ¡Ya estoy aquí! Sé que me has extrañado demasiado que no has podido conciliar el sueño, Cassian… ─ exclamó el droide apenas hubo traspuesto el umbral de la entrada principal, más no hubo respuesta alguna ─ … ¿Cassian? ─ caminó cauteloso y conspicuo a través de la alfombra que cubría el suelo de losetas bruñidas ─ ¿Cassian, dónde estás? ¿Acaso saliste a esta hora? ─ revisó el tiempo en su sistema, la madrugada recrudecía. De repente una sensación inquietante azuzó su sistema de alerta, (de aquellas que, sin ser físicas, se producían en su mente prefabricada por obra de la sofisticada inteligencia artificial) ─ algo no anda bien…Cassian… ─ siguió avanzando por la casa silenciosa, iluminada tenuemente por farolas y focos cobrizos, calibrados a media luz ─ Cassian, ¿dónde te has metido? ─ k2 recorría los pasillos con sigilo y rapidez. En su mente mecánica comenzó a sopesar todas las posibilidades, desde las más triviales hasta incluso las más trágicas, entonces la idea de hacerse de uno de los blaster (por si las dudas) guardados en la armería del sótano, le pareció loable (no en vano, el coronel, como todos los altos oficiales de la Rebelión vencedora, tenían pendiendo sobre sus cabezas decenas de amenazas de muerte y sobre sus espaldas, una legión de enemigos). Sin más demora, tomó el elevador que lo llevó a las entrañas de la casa: el sótano tibio oscuro que contenía máquinas, ordenadores y armas. Escogió el que más se le antojó, luego emergió a la planta principal con la guardia alta. Pensó buscar en cada habitación de la nueva casa, decidido a pelear a matar ante cualquier amenaza presente (la cual esperaba, sólo existiera en su mente predispuesta de droide de guerra). Ya sin emitir voz alguna, subió las escaleras hacia la segunda planta para hallarse ante una salita de estar donde, tirada al descuido sobre un diván, reconoció la chaqueta condecorada con las insignias correspondientes al nuevo rango de su amo, (ese rango por el que había sangrado, sudado y llorado por años, ese con el que orgulloso, sobrevivió a la guerra) la observó un momento nada más, echó a andar de nuevo para revisar cada habitación alrededor de aquella estancia que estaba casi vacía, pues resulta que la pragmática indiferencia del espía, ─quien sabía mucho sobre batallas, pero poco sobre la vida hogareña─ le había condicionado a vivir con lo más indispensable. "¡Toda una existencia luchando, peleando, arañando la vida a través de los campos de batalla de toda la galaxia!", recordó K-2 decir a Cassian un día de esos, recién se había restablecido la paz, mientras observaba la leña de la chimenea que chisporroteaba, como ahora…con los últimos rescoldos, con la sensación de no estar solo y un sonido indescifrable que de repente llegó a sus oídos. Fijó la vista hacia la dirección de donde había provenido, caminó con certeza, avispado, determinado, empuñando el arma entre sus dedos metálicos, decidido hasta que estuvo enfrente de la puerta del amo, a la cual ni siquiera se molestó en marcar el dígito de acceso, sino simplemente disparó sobre la cerradura que cedió al instante mismo en que la compuerta se deslizó al extremo superior para que K-2 traspusiera el umbral sin demora alguna, apuntando ferozmente el blaster con una sola mano frente al lecho donde a esa hora, a veces, hallaba a su amo dormitando o aún despierto …y a donde esa noche:

─ ¡Cassian, aquí estás! Te había estado buscando por toda la casa, pero no has dado señales de vida. Me has preocupado ─ con desenfado abrió los dedos y el arma cayó sobre el tapete en el suelo ─ sólo quería informarte que todos los protocolos y procesos semanales y diarios fueron hechos, así como una valoración completa de las fuerzas restantes del, ahora, Ejercito de Restauración… además, he agendado y dispuesto tu itinerario para los próximos tres días según tus compromisos con el resto del consejo de oficiales…aaah ─ se rascó la fría y brillante nuca ─ ¡creo que es todo por el momento! … Me tranquiliza que estés aquí. Ahora, sin más, me retiró. Cassian… no te interrumpiré más, puedes seguir con tu… con tu sesión de apareamiento, ¡hasta mañana! ─ y sin decir más, dio media vuelta echando a andar de regreso a la primera planta. Dentro de la habitación, se hallaban ahora inmóviles y anonadados, tumbados sobre la cama revuelta, la capitana Erso y el coronel Andor, pillados por sorpresa en plena desnudez. Ella engarzada con las piernas a los hombros piel parda del coronel, debajo del cual, hacía medio minuto, había estado retozando hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y del placer tuvieron que pasar al estupor en un santiamén, luego, lo único que pudieron hacer, fue petrificarse en su sitio hasta que _Keytu_ terminó de hablar y se marchó.

─ ¡Odio a ese maldito droide tuyo! ¡Te juro que lo odio! ─ exclamó ella girándose al extremo contrario de la compuerta abierta, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos

─ No… no lo hace a propósito… ─ rascándose la mollera, contrariado, avergonzado, tratando de ser excusado en nombre de él, su terrible droide y de la noche que estaba a nada de arruinarse. ─ llegó más temprano que otros días ─ dijo torpemente sin ser capaz de esconder el intenso rubor de sus mejillas pero ya no rubor de pasión fogosa, sino de vergüenza ante la perspectiva de que, al siguiente día, toda la base se enterara que "Jyn Erso y Cassian Andor fueron hallados dentro del domicilio mismo del coronel, ¡en senda sesión reproductiva!"

(Continúa el epílogo)

* * *

Hola a quienes me leen!

Es la primera, primera vez que escribo para el gran fandom de Star Wars, pero no pude contenerme. Lo consideré desde que vi Rogue One hace dos meses, pero apenas pude hacerlo (aunque es triste ver que casi no hay fan fics de esa excelente película, en español, así que es probable que muy pocos lean este fic, aún así, no pude dejar de publicarlo, espero que les guste, es sobre uno de los mejores OTPs que han salido últimamente, se trata del RebelCaptain.

Datos recopilados de las enciclopedias del legendarium galáctico.


	2. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Se giró de costado para poner una mano sobre las curvas de ella, sobre su piel tibia y sedosa que no se aburría de tocar, aunque los encuentros entre ambos hubieran tenido lugar varias veces por semana desde que se dieron el sí, hace meses. Negando con la cabeza, Jyn se levantó para empezar a buscar su ropa esparcida por doquier, enredada entre la de él, quién la miraba sentado sobre la cama, apoyando el mentón sobre las rodillas.

─ ¡Quédate!

Lo pensó unos segundos: ─ Se rompió… "el encanto", ahora mismo no tengo ganas de nada… ─ mientras se ponía la ropa interior.

─ Aún sin ganas de nada, ¡sólo quédate!

Lo miró un momento nada más, luego siguió vistiéndose: ─ Lo siento, Cassian… ─ terminó, tomó sus pertenencias, lo miró antes de salir de la habitación ─ Hasta mañana… ─ se fue con rápidos pasos largos.

Cassian la observó mientras reflexionaba que ni siquiera lo había besado al marcharse…¡Que él la quería más de lo que ella lo llegaría a querer jamás! Eso le era más que evidente. Además, estaba consciente que se había jodido al salir de la playa de Scarif, no por el exterminio del Imperio, pero por un amor de tales dimensiones, que lo devoraría hasta el último tejido de su piel como se devora sistemas planetarios enteros una gigante roja, si no hacía algo al respecto. Estuvo cierto del daño que ella le había hecho desde que se atrevió a ponerla por encima de _La Causa_ , a desobedecer una orden directa de su general e ir en contra de la decisión del Consejo al que había respetado y obedecido ciegamente durante años, sólo porque sentía la necesidad imperiosa de creer en ella, de seguirla, de osar morir por ella… ¿Y Jyn Erso? Al final no se iba detener sin cumplir la última voluntad de su padre, ni siquiera ante la posibilidad de que él, Cassian Andor, yaciera muerto en la base de la columna de datos. Pero no se lo reprochaba, después de todo, sabía que era esa determinación sin límites lo que la hacía amarla.

"¡Qué bueno que yo la quiera más de lo que ella me quiere a mí! Porque me quiere, ¿verdad? ¡Sí! Debe quererme. Lo sé por la manera en que me sonríe y me mira…y me besa", pensaba mientras se ponía la ligera ropa de dormir, aspirando aún el aroma femenino impregnado en su cuerpo, en sus sabanas y su habitación entera. Se dirigió a cerrar manualmente la compuerta…" ¡Key! ¡Eres un cretino, realmente! ¡Me fastidiaste la noche!…" A ratos Cassian creía que el droide lo hacía adrede, pero tampoco podía reprochárselo, tal vez a través de las pruebas de su amigo artificial, podía tener los ojos bien abiertos ante esa relación, no estaba seguro de lo anterior, pero tal vez.

Regresó a su lecho mullido, que a la sazón de los minutos transcurridos se había enfriado. Se acurrucó allí mismo donde, de acuerdo al plan, ella debería estar durmiendo, y no sólo su aroma.

Pensando en todo y nada, con la mirada clavada en el techo cóncavo de su casa de cantera blanca como la piel suave de Jyn Erso, con los sonidos de la fauna nocturna veraniega de Yavin 4… "Y si… ¿Y si un día llegases a quererme tanto como te quiero yo? ...

A varias calles de allí, la capitana casi trotaba de regreso a su propia casa. Acogedora, modesta, limpia…pero solitaria casa nueva. Estaba cansada, tenía que llegar de regreso a su hogar… "No estoy acostumbrada a que la gente se quede cuando algo va mal… ¡Bienvenida a Casa!" Recordó de súbito, y sus botas se detuvieron en seco sobre el pavimento de hormigón pulido. Levantó la vista para ver las tormentas solares, la noche incandescente voluptuosamente estrellada hasta donde sus ojos verdes de niña, hasta donde sus ojos grandes de mujer hermosa, hasta donde sus ojos jóvenes de mortal amazona, alcanzaban a distinguir. De repente, vio en la radiante oscuridad de la noche el resplandor de los ojos oscuros de Cassian Jeron Andor cada vez que la miraba, "¿Estarás conmigo?... ¡De cualquier manera!" … Bajo cualquier circunstancia, a cualquier distancia. Miró los techos de las casas vecinas a la suya, luego volvió a mirar calle arriba, hacia el domicilio del teniente coronel... "¡Bienvenida a casa!" Lo recordaba diciendo…

Veinte minutos después de que Jyn Erso abandonara ese hogar, K-2SO se había auto enchufado al ordenador principal del coronel para hacer una revisión de su _software_ y recargar batería. En medio del mutis nocturno no hubo un Cassian ofuscado que bajase por las escaleras a reñirle por haberlo interrumpido. Eso, según el droide, no era buena señal. En calma estaba cuando un sonido rompió el punto más silencioso de la noche, el sonido de la chapa de la puerta principal abriéndose, y unos pasos menudos le siguieron luego. K-2 sólo hizo un leve movimiento desde el estudio para ver de quien se trataba, vio pasar a la capitana Erso por el pasillo principal. Al sentir sus ojos de cristal templado, ella volteó, le miró seria, algo severa, pasó de largo bajo la mirada incesante de la máquina inteligente.

En su habitación, Cassian Andor dormitaba en un sueño sin sueños profundos, en su forzada noche solitaria donde un niño de apenas cinco años, jugaba todas las mañanas sobre la nieve espesa del planeta Fest; sobre los suelos de un perpetuo glaciar denso; ante un horizonte horrorosamente blanco que dejaba ver a lo lejos, entre las casas pobres de vecindarios atiborrados, montañas de hielo escarpadas llenas de leyendas y espíritus. Hacía muchos años que se había marchado de Fest para no volver jamás, pero recurrente, retornaba en sueños a él, a la casa pequeña que le vio nacer; a la estufa y la chimenea tibia que consolaban del frío con brazas y sopa caliente; a los brazos de su padre y las caricias de su madre, a los que, un año después, nunca más volvió a ver.

Hecho un ovillo tembloroso, con el sueño exaltado e inquieto como lo suelen adolecer los guerreros consumados y los veteranos de guerra, percibió un peso añadirse a sus espaldas y unas manos menudas lo rodearon hasta tocar su pecho. Oblicuos abrió los ojos marrones, apenas para enfocar entre la penumbra, la cara de niña que tanto adoraba, apoyada contra sus omóplatos. Luego una Jyn Erso desgreñada y descalza se quitaba la gruesa chaqueta, el cinturón de cuero, las ganas de irse a dormir sola…

─ ¡No digas nada! No quiero pensarlo mejor─ mientras se mullía dentro de la frazada, el pecho y los brazos ansiosos de él.

─ Bienvenida a casa, capitana Erso ─ Un beso la frente, otro en los labios, luego... de nuevo el silencio, los sueños interplanetarios, el futuro aproximándose y un K-2SO que, al menos por lo que restaba de esa noche, no se atrevería a volverlos a molestar.

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo por el momento, amig s, hasta pronto! =)


End file.
